


Trial #8

by SUBR0S4



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUBR0S4/pseuds/SUBR0S4





	Trial #8

This would probably be easier and more effective if I wasn’t tipsy...


End file.
